Aella
by mistymizz
Summary: The Cullen's have new siblings and this story is about some of them, but mainly Edward and little sister Aella. This is my first story so hope you like it. Spanking of a minor involved. Twilight spanking of minor.
1. Chapter 1

She had a bad feeling.

Her stomach was starting to hurt which was not a good sign. Sitting at the family dining table, Aella had her homework out, but hadn't touched a single book in the forty two minutes that she had been sitting there. Her older sister Mysty and big brother Jasper noticed the little girl sitting with her legs up and looking worried.

'What's up Aella? Something wrong?', asked Jasper.

Alice suddenly ran into the room. 'Aella! What on earth did you do? Edward is on his way here. I just saw a vision and he is boiling mad at something you did!'

Just at the moment, the door burst open. Edward stood there. Angry. Breathing hard. One hand on the door frame and the other pointing at Aella.

'YOU!'

He made his way quickly around the table. Emmett realizing that Aella was in danger grabbed Edwards arm as he stormed by. Aella took the opportunity and ran. She ran upstairs and banged her door shut locking it from the other side knowing the whole time that there was nothing she could do to keep Edward from appearing in her room. Alice ran after her and knocked on the door. 'Aella, open the door quickly. It's me Alice. Tell me what did you do?'

Aella opened the door to let Alice, her protector in. 'Oh Alice, I did such a stupid thing yesterday.' Breathing hard and fast, Aella told Alice what happened.

'Bella picked me up from school yesterday because Edward was busy doing something else as usual. I was so mad when I saw her Alice. She's always with Edward and he doesn't play with me anymore like he used to or anything. Ever since Bella entered his life, Edward has been such an ass!'

Alice raised her eyebrows at the little girl. Cussing was not allowed in the Cullen household.

Aella was so upset she didn't seem to even notice using the word. 'Alice, since no one was here at home, Bella took me to her house and asked me what I wanted to eat and if I wanted to watch t.v. I said I didn't want to do anything with her and got so mad that I told her that if Lyza ever found out about Bella she would kick her as...a...her backside. She asked me who Lyza was and I told her because I wanted to get back at Edward.'

'Oh Aella! Are you crazy! You know we are not to mention Lyza's name here and now you've gone and told a human? Edward is going to have to erase Bella's memory now and make sure she doesn't remember.'

'I was really angry Alice. Now I'm scared. Edward is so mad at me right now. What is he going to do?'

...

Emmett caught Edwards arm just as he was about to grab Aella. Aella took the opportunity and took off running. No one knew what was going on. Alice then took off running behind Aella. After hearing the door slam upstairs, Jasper looked at Edward and asked him why he was so angry.

Edward swallowing in sheer rage breathed out in a raspy voice, 'That little brat spoke of Lyza and told Bella about her.'

Shocked to hear that their little sister had betrayed the Cullen's, all three brothers stood silently for a moment soaking in the news. 'I erased Bella's memory. Luckily I could. So now she remembers nothing and knows nothing. But that doesn't erase what Aella did. She could have destroyed everything.'

Alice came downstairs then. 'Edward, look, I know you erased Bella's memory. She won't remember anything. Aella made a mistake. She knows that. She is also really scared right now. Scared of what you are going to do.'

Edward had calmed himself down a lot in the time that Aella left the room. He shook his head. 'Good thing you caught me. Who knows what I might have done. I was so angry I couldn't see straight. Imagine the shock I had with Bella demanding to know why I didn't tell her about my marriage to Lyza. Something no one should ever know or even speak of.'

Emmett saw the look on Alice's face. 'We can't leave her Alice. Aella has to be punished. She can't go around shooting off her mouth every time she gets angry.'

Alice was sad for Aella. She knew what it was like to be behind the spanking hand of all three of her big brothers. Aella didn't.

Edward shook his head. 'I'm the one who has to deal with it. I'll speak to Aella. Make sure she doesn't ever do anything like this again.'

With that, Edward made his way upstairs.

...

Aella paced around her room, sat on her bed, got up and paced again and sat down again. She was so nervous, she didn't know what she was doing. She had heard sounds of spankings coming from Alice's and Mysty's rooms before. Followed by the sounds of them crying. She had even been threatened by Jasper that he would spank her if she used cuss words again. But no one had touched her yet. That is, not until tonight. She was sure of that.

Edward appeared like he always did magically inside Aella's room. Why she bothered to lock the door she did not know. She scrambled quickly to stand between the bed and the window. The sight of her made Edwards blood boil for a second, before he calmed himself down. He was about to spank his little sister.

...

'Why did you do it?'

Aella swallowed. She couldn't speak. The words were in her head but they weren't coming out of her mouth. She knew what she had done was terribly wrong. She also knew that Edward was here to punish her. There was nothing she could do.

'TELL ME!' yelled Edward losing his patience quickly.

Wringing her hands together, Aella was shocked into saying, 'I d...d...didn't think Edward. I'm so sorry! I won't tell anyone else ever again. I promise!' With that big tears started to flow down Aella's cheeks, her wet violet eyes looking up at her brother.

'Come here'.

'I'm scared Edward.'

'You should be. I said come here. Now.'

It was a soft command. But a command all the same.

Aella's legs started to move. She didn't know how. Suddenly she found herself standing closer to Edward. But she still wasn't close enough.

'If I have to come over there and get you Aella, you will be one very sorry little girl.'

Taking a deep breath, Aella did the death walk to stand before her tall, looming brother.

Taking her chin in his hand, Edward softly raised his sisters face so that their eyes locked together. 'Aella, I am going to give you a spanking. A spanking so hard you won`t be able to sit for a month. A spanking to make you understand what a mistake in judgement you made when you chose to tell Bella about Lyza. Do you understand me?'

'Yes Sir', was the whispered answer that came back.

Edward took Aella's hand and led her to the wooden chair. Sitting down, he lifted Aella onto his lap easily, laying the little girl upside down so she rested on her stomach. Spreading his legs, Edward pulled Aella forward so that her bottom was raised on his one knee with the rest of her body angled towards the ground. He then turned to look at the thick denim shorts she was wearing. That had to go. He lowered them easily to her knees. Aella was now getting a little fidgety. 'WHOP!', landed a hard swat on her bottom. 'Stop moving!', he commanded.

Aella froze. She was new to all this. That one spank made her eyes water with the sudden pain. She wondered how she would take any more.

With that, Edward starting to spank Aella in earnest. 'SPANK! SPANK! SPANK!'

Squirming and kicking her legs now, Aella started to scream. 'Ow! Ow! Edward..that hurts! Owwwwwwwww...Edward, please stop! I'm soreeeeeeeeee!'. she wailed. Edward not listening to any of the drama he knew she capable of making, chose to ignore all the screeching and howling.

Downstairs Alice and the rest of the Cullen siblings heard every slap and scream. Alice winced at the sound of Edwards falling hand. She almost put a hand over her bottom, feeling the pain. Jasper put a hand on her shoulder, 'She'll be okay Alice. Edward knows what he is doing.'

Aella was really kicking and screaming now. Edward had to strengthen his hold on his squirming sister and put one leg over both of hers to keep her from kicking so much. Raising his hand he whipped it across Aella's backside hard. He made sure he covered every single inch especially her sit spot. `SPANK, SPANK, SPANK, SPANK, SPANK, SPANK.'

Aella started to howl. She hurt so much and it felt like Edward was branding her bottom instead of spanking it. Tears now flowing from eyes to cheeks to the floor, Aella started to cry. Really cry. No more screaming and kicking. She felt torn inside, knowing she betrayed not only Edward but the entire Cullen family. A family she was so fortunate to be a part of.

Edward continued to spank Aella. He had to hear her apologize. To know that she was truly sorry.

'Edward, I will never do anything like that again. I promise! I'm sorry I told Bella our secret and sorry she got upset. Edward, please believe me! I'm soreeeeeeeee'.

With a final hard spank, Edward stopped. He knew from the soft crying that it was time to stop.

Edward lifted Aella up and sat her down on his lap, making her bottom rest in mid air over the space between his knees. She instinctively buried her face into his chest. Edward rubbed her back and let her cry it out. He gently kissed the top of Aella's head, slowly rocking her back and forth. About ten minutes later, Edward noticed that Aella had stopped crying. Letting out a few whimpers as she breathed, Aella calmed down and relaxed her body against his.

Aella suddenly felt so safe. So loved. So right. Closing her eyes, she slept soundly and didn't even know when Edward put her into bed and kissed her forehead goodnight.

...

Edward came downstairs to a very quiet and subdued bunch of Cullen's. With their parents away indefinitely, it was up to each of them to take care of each other. 'I'm glad that's over with', said Edward running his hand though his hair. 'Don't think she's ever going to go there again'.

...

Two months later, Jacob waited patiently near the woods for Aella. He had just found out from his pack that she had told Bella one of their secrets. The secret that could weaken a werewolf to the state of hibernation. Being half vampire and half werewolf was not easy for a little girl. Especially one that liked to talk.

...

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Aella – In trouble for fighting

The little girl had some explaining to do. Edward, with his hands in his pockets, walked up and down the hallway waiting to see the Principal. A phone call disturbing him in the middle of his working day was not good. A phone call saying that his little sister got into a massive fist fight again was definitely not good.

Aella was in the nurse's office getting her bruised eye taken care of. The other girl, Amber was in the Principals office giving her account of what had happened. Finally when Edward was beginning to lose his patience, the door opened and Edward was called inside.

Principal Gaylin was understandably annoyed. Kids fight all the time but there was something in Aella that made her more angry than most. This time it was over the spot at the lunch table. Aella had to let Amber know that she and her 'group' couldn't just sit at the same spot everyday as if they owned it. Her way of 'telling' them was to sit on top of the table cross-legged and eating her lunch. When Amber told her to move, Aella just sat eating. Amber had then reached out to pull Aella off the table but instead was hit in the face with a lunch thermos full of hot pasta.

Then the full scale fight…..punching, kicking and pulling of hair. The other kids quickly ran around to get help and finally Aella was pulled off of Amber by one of the 8th grade boys, Jacobs's brother Quil. Aella was so riled up that she kept kicking and punching catching Quil in his stomach with her elbow.

'Quit it!' he yelled at the little girl, 'Do you want me to whack your backside here?', he whispered harshly in her ear.

Aella quickly subdued by Quil calmed down. Breathing heavily, she was put down on her feet and taken by one of the teachers to the nurse. Aella had a black eye and scratches all over.

Edward was told that he could pick up Aella from the nurses office and take her home. It was Wednesday and she was to finish the week at home, suspended until Monday. The school would also appoint a counsellor to help the little girl with her anger issues. What they didn't know…..was that the little girl was half vampire and half wolf.

Aella sat on the nurses table with a black eye and band aids on her neck and both hands. Edward knocked and walked in. He walked right up to Aella, brought his head down to her level and staring into her eyes he said, 'You just crossed the line little girl'.

He then lifted her off of the table and holding her hand in a tight grip, walked her out to the car.

Opening the door, Edward guided Aella to the back seat and pulled the seat belt across her without saying a word. Aella watched the back of Edwards head as he drove towards the high school to pick up the others. Edward looked at his rear view mirror. Aella had a black eye, scratches all over her face, a red nose, her hair was all over the place and her clothes were a mess. She had a scowl on her face and still looked like she would like to punch someone out. He had to do something before she got kicked out of school.

Alice, Jasper and Emmett were surprised to see Aella sitting in the back of their car. She normally took the school bus home or got a ride from Jacob who picked up Quil.

Seeing the black eye and scratches, Alice said in shock, 'Oh my gosh, Aella, what happened? Does that hurt?' she asked the sullen little girl.

'It will soon', muttered Edward as they all got into the car and drove towards home. Aella shot a glance at her angry big brother Edward. Now she was getting a little scared.

Aella looked out the window wondering what her tactic at home should be. Should she burst into tears and try to muster up some sympathy, should she argue her case and see if she can stop her punishment with logic? With the family car parked in the driveway, Edward told Aella in a stern voice to go to her room. While everyone got out and made their way into the house after a tiring day, Edward sat in the car a minute to cool down. It was his responsibility to discipline his sister. After all, she really was his half-sister by blood. Not like the other Cullen siblings. Getting out of the car, Edward walked into the house. He knew what he had to do.

….

Putting the car keys in the bowl on the side table, Edward rolled up his sleeve and made his way upstairs. Aella was putting her school bag away when she turned to see Edward standing by the door. He was not looking too thrilled with the situation to say the least.

Closing the door behind him Edward walked into the room and with his hands in his pockets he decided to talk first.

Aella walked to the bookshelf in her room and pretended to look for something. Edward sat on her bed. He watched as she found a book, flipped through some pages and put the book back. Then she started looking through the bookshelf again. Edward waited. He could play this game too. Aella finally turned and screamed, throwing a book right at Edwards head, 'Go away! I don't want a spanking!', then she turned and ran towards the door. Edward, moving at vampire speed soon had the little girl up and over, carrying her so that her backside hung in the air in front of him. His strong left hand had scooped her up with her head and chest locked under his arm, leaving his right hand free to whack her hard. She was dangling in the air while he spanked her, bringing his arm down rapidly to strike her bottom. Forget talking….she sure wasn't in the mood to listen. He had it with her latest attitude and suspension.

Still whacking her, Edward walked towards her bed and sat down, putting the child over his lap upside down. She was already screaming and crying from the searing pain of the few spanks he had already given her. Aella had tears streaming down her face. She didn't want more of this. But she knew a lot more was coming.

Pulling her pants and panties down, Edward started spanking with more force than he normally used. Aella was kicking and squirming, trying her best to escape the hard hand of Edward. It did no good. 'Don't you ever throw anything at me ever again, understand Aella?' Edward stopped and waited for an answer.

Aella was so busy screaming and crying that she didn't even hear what Edward said. He repeated his question. 'I won't…..I'm sorry', she managed to say in between sobs. With that he brought his hand across her bottom harder still a few times, before he stopped again and said, 'If anyone in this house ever gets called to your school again Aella, this punishment is going to look like a vacation compared to the one you'll get next time, do I make myself clear?'

Gulping down a breath of fear, Aella nodded her head. 'Yes, very!'

Not done yet, Edward lifted his knee to raise the little girls' bottom higher and proceeded to spank harder than he ever had. His hand flew through the air and smacked the dark pink bottom so hard he had to hold Aella down to keep her from falling. Aella first screamed, then sobbed loudly, then completely let herself go limp and just take it while crying softly. He knew then that she was done.

He didn't want to let her go that easily though. Not without making it clear the primary reason for the disciplining. 'You are never to get into anther fight like that again Aella. No more instigating and starting fights, and no more putting yourself in situations like that, you understand?'

'Yes Edward, I'm sorry'.

'For the durations of the suspension, you are not to leave this house and no television or telephone. Is that clear?'

'Yes', Aella was thinking….'wow, he forgot to mention the computer'.

Edward reading her mind said, 'and no computer either', he gave her one more whack to seal the deal and put her down.

Pulling up her pants, he hugged Aella tight and then putting both his hands on either side of her face, he looked into her eyes and said, 'Don't forget how much I love you Aella.' He then gave her a kiss on her forehead and left the room to leave the little girl in her own thoughts about the long, hard and painful day she just had.

…..

An hour later, Alice called Aella down for dinner. She was the only one in the house who had to keep eating food to survive. All the others were full vampires and sustained themselves with blood from animals. Aella was still upset and chose to ignore Alice. A few minutes later, she heard the deep growl of Edward's voice, 'Aella, I know you heard Alice call you. Do you want me to come upstairs again?'

'No', shouted back Aella. No, she definitely did not want Edward to come upstairs again. At least not for another month!


	3. Chapter 3

Aella and Jacob

Bella laughed and punched Jacob on the back of his shoulder. 'You'll never believe what Aella told me yesterday'.

Jacob still laughing at the light banter between Bella and himself asked 'What? What did that little half-sister of mine say?'

Still laughing, Bella hardly being able to control what she thought was hilarious, said, 'Aella told me some cock and bull story about how werewolves could be made to hibernate by mixing the venom of a vampire with powdered Iridium, the world's rarest metal – Ha ha ha…how funny is that? Now if I want to get rid of you, I know exactly how to do it!'

Jacob suddenly stopped laughing. Quil had told Jacob two days ago that he overheard with his powerful werewolf ears, a conversation between Bella and Aella, and he was sure he heard the words 'hibernate' and 'Iridium'. That could have meant only one thing. Jacob was waiting to ask Aella about it, but before he could, Bella spilled the beans without realizing it.

Jacob noted that Bella was looking up at his face to see his reaction to what she said. Jacob thinking quickly smiled and said, 'What an imagination that kid has! Imagine…being able to make us hibernate. On the other hand, maybe I should try that …gives me a great excuse to sleep 24/7 and not do anything else!'

Bella turned her head towards the sound of the car horn. It was Edward, picking her up as usual. Jacob gently caught Bella's arm. 'Bella, would you mind if I had a word with Edward first? Have to talk to him about something'.

'You guys aren't going to fight are you?' she asked. 'No, just want to ask him something about Aella, I promise…no fighting!'. He smiled to reassure her and then walked up towards Edward.

It was strange the whole story about how Aella had come into the lives of both Edward and Jacob, uniting them in a way that no one could have foreseen.

It all started when Carlyle was still the Doctor of Forks, and was called in to take care of a little seven year old little girl who had who had been pushed off of a cliff but had survived. She had scraped herself pretty badly though and had a broken arm and twisted ankle. Since she was a child of the orphanage, and there were no medical records for her. Carlyle decided to do a blood test to find out if she had any conditions that would prevent her from taking any medications.

The first blood result came out with such strange results that the lab assistant showed it to Carlyle. Carlyle knew what he was looking at in an instant. It was the venom of a vampire mixed with the regular blood of a living being…but not human either. He had never seen anything like that. He told the lab assistant that it was a tainted sample and to do it again. Carlyle slipped some human blood into the container so the lab assistant wouldn't be suspicious.

Carlyle double checked the blood that came from the child once more and was stunned. This was a vampire child. Who were her parents? How did she end up in the orphanage? Using all his resources, Carlyle managed to find Aella's records and traced her ancestry back to a Lady by the name of Elizabeth Masen. This bit of information came as a complete shock to the towns much loved Doctor, especially since the real mother of his adopted son Edward, also had the same name.

Carlyle then spent months doing a secret DNA test and found out for himself that the little girl Aella and Edward were definitely half brother and sister. Who was the Father? He must have been someone human. Carlyle then went about experimenting with blood samples and with a lot of research during the night, while everyone else was sleeping, he found out that the other blood in Aella's body was not human, but werewolf. This just could not be! How on earth did a vampire and a werewolf get together?

Carlyle then went through the database of werewolf blood samples that he had at his disposal, blood from the werewolf students of the elementary, middle and high schools in Forks. There had to be a match somewhere. Slowly doing DNA matches, Carlyle went through months of painful investigation, almost giving up at times, when nothing concrete turned up.

Then one day, Carlyle found it. Aella and Jacob Black shared half the same DNA. Somehow, Billy Black, Jacob's father and Elizabeth Masen, Edwards mother had got together and produced a child. That child was Aella. No one knew who tried to push Aella off of the cliff and why. She never spoke about that day and no one wanted to push her.

By the time Aella had tuned eight years old Carlyle had told both Edward and Jacob that they had a half-sister; who was legally adopted by the Cullens and spent the weekdays and alternate weekends with Edward and alternate weekends and half of the holidays with Jacob. Aella loved both her families and soon became the spoilt and much loved little sister to all the Cullens and Blacks. She also managed to get into a lot of trouble which happened quite often! She was obstinate, stubborn and had a mind of her own.

Luckily for Edward and Jacob, the effects of both the bloods in Aella's body cancelled out any of the traits that she might have had as a half vampire and half werewolf. She was like a normal little girl, with no special powers to move faster or no added strengths. Only her gorgeous violet eyes made her stand out from the other children.

'What is it?' asked Edward.

Poking Edward in his shoulder, Jacob said, 'That little brat told Bella about the venom and Iridium. If that news gets out, the newborns could use it against us.'

Edward raised an eyebrow and looked concerned. This was the second time Aella spoke about ancient family secrets when she knew she wasn't supposed to. Edward had spanked Aella once already for that and it looks like she needed another lesson in not blurting out family secrets.

'Jacob, I think you should deal with her, not me. This was your family secret and you should discipline her. Only then will she take you seriously. Right now she thinks you are the easy one and that she can do anything she likes when you are around. You'll notice that she has become a little vary of me and the rest of the Cullens now, especially Emmett and Jasper. You have to use a tone of authority when speaking to her and not let her get away with everything.'

Jacob thought about it and nodded his head. He knew Edward was right.

Edward told Jacob he would erase Bella's mind so that she would 'forget' about what Aella had told her, but the rest was up to Jacob.

That evening, Jacob waited for Aella near the woods of the Cullen home. The school bus dropped her off on the side road and she then made her way down the path to her house.

Aella took a sip of water from the water bottle she held and nearly tripped when Jacob suddenly appeared in front of her. She smiled and said; 'Jacob!', then she ran and threw herself at him to give him a huge hug. Jacob was having none of that and held Aella away. He looked serious. Aella looked up at his dark face worried. He was definitely not in a good mood.

'Hello Aella. We have to talk'.

Aella instinctively knew that something was wrong. Jacob was not his usual laughing light hearted self. He looked angry. Aella asked, 'About what?'

'About what you told Bella.' Jacob crossed his arms and stared at the little girl. He was waiting for some kind of reaction.

Aella knew immediately what he was talking about. She had told Bella that secret thinking that would make Bella like her more. Especially since Aella had at first given Bella a hard time with her relationship with Edward. Aella had been so jealous and wanted Edwards's attention all for herself. She got his attention alright…..right on her bottom one day and then he explained to Aella the difference between his relationship with Bella and with her. Aella knew she couldn't out run Jacob, so she didn't even try. Reasoning was a better bet.

'I don't think she believed what I said, so it didn't matter.'

Aella looked up at her half-brothers eyes. They were pitch black and the stare he gave her right now told her that this was not the end of their conversation.

'It didn't matter? Are you crazy telling her all that? Do you know if the newborns know of our secret that they could use it against us and have the entire pack defenseless?'

Aella took a step back. 'I didn't think Jacob. I'm sorry.' She took the defensive tact. Maybe by saying sorry he would just let it go.

But he didn't. 'You're sorry? 'He took a step towards her. 'You're sorry? I'll show you what sorry is!'

Jacob grabbed Aella by her arms and easily hauled her up. With his massive strength it looked like he had just lifted up a pillow. Taking off her backpack and walking to a nearby tree stump, Jacob grabbed a thin branch off of the tree as he walked past it. Tearing off the extra bits with his teeth, Jacob swished around the switch in the air to make sure it would do.

Aella was panicking. The Cullens only used their hands on her. What was Jacob doing?

Sitting on the stump, Jacob pulled the little girl over his knees and brought the switch down on her bottom hard. 'OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW' screamed Aella. 'That huuuuuuuuuuurts!'

'We're only getting started Aella. You are going to learn for once and for all that you can't just go around talking about family secrets, SWISH! – OW! – and thinking that it is okay. Because it is not! SWISH – OW! OW! The next time you feel like opening your mouth, SWISH, remember this skelping you are getting and the very sore bottom you are going to have! SWISH, SWISH, SWISH!

'Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! I'm sorreeeeeeeeeeee Jacob, I really am. I won't do it again. I won't tell anyone anything….I promise', Aella cried out. The switch hurt so much more than Edwards hand and Aella was wishing right now that Edward was giving her the spanking and not Jacob.

Jacob had to really retrain himself from using more force than he had to. Aella was kicking and screaming her head off, telling Jacob that the more noise she made the more she could actually take. SWISH SWISH SWISH SWISH SWISH! He lifted and brought his arm down rapidly, making his point very clear. From vigorously trying to get away, Aella soon stopped kicking and her loud sobs became a soft cry.

Jacob whacked her five more times before letting the little girl go. Then holding her so that she was facing him, Jacob lifted her chin so that she would look him in the face. 'Aella, I don't want to ever do that again. You hear me? You've been running around like a spoilt brat and as your big brother, I'm here to make sure you start behaving yourself. No more easy going Jacob, you understand? I love you, you know that, right? '

Aella nodded her head, with tears streaming down her face and still crying, she softly said, 'Yes'. They hugged for a couple of minutes, Jacob on one knee because Aella was still so small.

Jacob held her hand and walked her over to the Cullens house. Aella rubbed her throbbing butt with her free hand, thinking that she would not be able to sit down for a week! Alice opened the door and Aella spotting Edward inside, ran and hugged her other big brother, bursting into fresh tears, hoping to get some sympathy. Instead, Edward held Aella by her shoulders and pushed her back so that he could bend down and talk to her at her level. 'Aella, I hope you learned your lesson this time. Both Jacob and I never want to have to discipline you for the same reason ever again, you got that?'

'Yes,' she nodded.

'Good, go to your room and think about what you did. You can come down when we call you for dinner, go!' Edward gave her a pat on her bottom to send her on her way.

Edward and Jacob watched the little girl go upstairs. The brothers who were not bound by blood but by the little sister they shared nodded to each other in acknowledgement that they must now work together to discipline the unruly child that had come into their lives. Jacob still holding the switch in his hand threw it away and walked towards his bike that was parked a few feet away.

Hopefully he would never have to do that again.


End file.
